Através da Chuva
by Alynx
Summary: “Apenas a chuva foi testemunha do dia em que o verde e o violeta se fundiram.” 2º Lugar no III Challenge Harry/Pansy do Fórum 6V.


Para o III Challenge Harry/Pansy do Fórum 6V.

Itens utilizados: Campo de Quadribol, Traição, Cores.

Capa: http : / / i30 . tinypic . com / 2hg8m7l . jpg (retirar os espaços para ver).

* * *

Os seus passos não fizeram som algum quando entraram em contato com a grama do campo. Ele quase agradeceu por aquilo ter acontecido, ou pela grama não produzir ruído nenhum.

Não era seu costume andar pela noite no castelo. Pelo menos, não atrás de cabelos negros. Sabia de quem pertenciam aqueles cabelos, e ainda se perguntava por quê tinha ido atrás deles.

Talvez fosse apenas o seu lado curioso demais. Talvez.

Depois de buscar por todo o local apenas com os seus olhos, ele se sentou em um dos bancos do Campo de Quadribol. Sentia sua mente tão confusa quanto fosse possível.

Toda a carga jogada nas suas costas estava o fazendo muito mal. Além do mais, ele ainda tinha o seu namoro com Ginny, apenas para completar. Ele sentia que precisava respirar.

Gota. Água. Dois pingos por cima de seu cabelo.

Passou a mão direita para se assegurar de que era exatamente aquilo. Olhou para o céu, depois.

Era possível prever que a chuva chegaria muito em breve. O céu estava coberto pelas nuvens. As nuvens haviam atingido uma tonalidade muito escura agora.

Levantou-se, preparado para deixar aquele lugar.

"Com medo da chuva, Potter?" Ele ouviu a voz coberta por deboche. Voz que o fez parar naquele mesmo instante, como uma estátua de pedra. Um corpo petrificado.

Virou para trás e encarou os olhos violetas de Parkinson. "Melhor previnir do que remediar, não é?"

"Eu esperava isto de uma garotinha." Debochou ela, enquanto se aproximava perigosamente. Ela parou e encarou seus cabelos. "No entanto... os seus cabelos não parecem ter produtos."

E ela passou sua mão quase pálida por dentro dos fios molhados dele.

"Não que saíam com a água da chuva, pelo menos." Garantiu, colocando seu sorriso debochado de volta em seu rosto. Limpou a sua mão na camisa dele e se afastou de novo.

"Você quer que eu fique apenas para lhe fazer companhia, não é?"

"Oh, claro. Você acaba de descobrir meu secreto amor por você. Meu Deus, morrerei!" Ela quase dramatizou, sem tirar o seu tom debochado de voz, no entanto. "Vá se enxergar, Potter."

Chuva.

Ela caiu com uma força anormal. Ela molhou os dois em menos de dois segundos.

Ele esticou seus braços e começou a fingir que estava os analisando. "Eu estou me enxergando. É claro que não é tão bem... mas ainda estou." Apontou para as lentes dos seus óculos molhadas.

Pansy soltou uma risada sarcástica e puxou os óculos da face do garoto com agilidade. "Eu quero ver você enxergando sem eles!" E esticou os seus braços para o alto.

Logo as vistas de Harry ficaram embaçadas. E pioraram mais com a chuva. "Me dê os óculos. Eu estou ficando cego sem eles, Parkinson!" Tentou pegá-los, sem sucesso algum.

"Está ficando justamente do jeito que eu gostaria que estivesse."

Antes que Pansy pudesse continuar à falar, Harry se lançou contra ela. Os movimentos dele foram muito mal calculados, já que ele planejara segurar os braços dela e arrancar seus óculos.

Tudo que ele conseguiu fazer com aquela chuva, foi derrubar os dois pela arquibancada à baixo. Por sorte, eles estavam apenas à um banco da grama do Campo.

Harry girou para o outro lado, saíndo de cima de Pansy e pegando os seus óculos. Ele os colocou.

"Agora sim." Murmurrou ele, depois de fazer um feitiço para que as lentes repelissem a água.

"Acho que você fica bizarro demais sem os seus óculos." Admitiu ela, parecendo sincera ao dizê-lo de tal forma, que Harry não pôde impedir sua sombrancelha de se arquear. "Aliás... você _é_ bizarro."

Ele fechou a cara. "Estou absurdamente grato pelo seu elogio, Parkinson."

"Não há de quê, querido." Ele lançou a sua cabeça de volta na grama, ficando cara à cara com os pingos d'água que caíam do céu no instante. "Agradeço por me privar da visão dos seus dentes tortos."

Pansy passou a sua unha negra pelos lábios finos do garoto. Ele a olhou assustado, de novo.

"Desde quando você repara nos meus dentes?"

Aquela pergunta não era para continuar a pequena brincadeira de deboche que Pansy criara. Ele, de fato, estava curioso demais e acabou não controlando a sua própria boca.

"Desde que desejo fazer isto..."

O racíocinio de Harry foi à baixo quando os lábios de Pansy encostaram nos seus. Os dois estavam muito molhados pela chuva. E Harry nem ao menos percebeu que estava correspondendo.

Apenas quando sentiu as duas línguas entrarem em contato, ele se deu conta do que fazia.

Jogou ela bruscamente para o outro lado da grama, levantando em seguida. Estava assustado com a sua própria ação agora.

Como ele pudia ter correspondido à aquele beijo?!

"Você... você..." Gaguejando, ele não pudia encontrar palavras para se expressar. "_Vadia._"

Ela mantinha o seu sorriso debochado no rosto. "Não me culpe apenas. Você gostou, querido."

Harry correu pelo campo. Molhado e confuso, ele voltou para o seu próprio dormitório.

Apenas a chuva foi testemunha do dia em que o verde e o violeta se fundiram.


End file.
